The detection of neutrons is normally a problem because of their lack of charge and therefore weak interaction with matter. Neutron detectors currently available use the interaction of neutrons with a converter material with a high neutron cross-section, such as B for thermal neutrons and hydrogenous materials for fast neutrons. The neutrons interact with these materials and generate charged particles. The charged particles are then detected in a conventional manner. Various other systems for neutron detection have also been proposed. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,113,210, 3,227,876, 3,999,071, and 4,383,179.
The most desirable form of neutron detector would combine a material with a large neutron cross-section and appropriate electronic properties so that neutron fluxes could be read directly.